Ceasing Trauma
by FilAng3l
Summary: Just read it! Warning: GCR.. those who hate the idea... don't even try to open this coz I'm a solid GCR!


Disclaimer: CSI... unfortunately.... Is not mine!!!  
  
Spoiler: none  
  
Feedback/Review ( is greatly appreciated.  
  
Summary: to short for a summary  
  
A/N: I just hope you guys would enjoy this, and to all G/C fans out there... check out this really, really cool site, www.graveshiftcsi.com  
  
Title: Ceasing Trauma  
  
He shifted his hands to the other side of the bed to hug the woman lying beside him, when he placed his hands expecting it to land on her hips but instead it landed on the bed sheets. He opened his eyes to see no one beside him, and then he saw a white paper placed on top of the bedside table with his name on it written with her handwriting. He stood up and went frantic. He ran to check the bathroom, then he headed to the down the stairs.  
  
"Catherine! Catherine!" he called as he went around the house. He was on his way up the stairs to check their closet when the front door opened.  
  
"Good Morning Hon!" she greeted as she closed the door from behind carrying a three bags of grocery.  
  
"Catherine, where have you been?" he asked as he ran towards her and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Gil. You're crushing me."  
  
"Oh. Sorry!" he apologized as he let go of her and helped her with the grocery bag she was carrying.  
  
"I went to the grocery store, I left a note at the bedside table, didn't you see it?" she asked as the two of them went to the kitchen to fix the stuff she bought.  
  
"Gil, why were you so pale? What happened?"  
  
"Cath, next time you have to go please just let me know."  
  
"I did"  
  
"I mean you should tell me personally."  
  
"You were sound asleep I didn't want to wake you up" she replied as she took some of the items out of the bag and placed it inside the kitchen cabinet.  
  
"I have a trauma whenever I see a white paper, with my name on it and your hand writing and I have no clue where you went."  
  
"Well you should have at least opened it so you would have a clue!"  
  
"I panicked."  
  
Catherine faced him and smiled. She walked towards him and leaned to kiss him, she wrapped her hands around his neck and looked into his eyes. "I love you Gil Grissom"  
  
"And I love you Catherine Grissom"  
  
She smiled again, and gave him another kiss. "Care to tell me why you panicked?"  
  
"I have a trauma!"  
  
Catherine chuckled, "Gil I have told you countless of times how much I love you why are you still afraid of that?"  
  
"A year ago, you left a white paper on top of my desk saying goodbye. I went to your house and you weren't there. I used all the connections I have and called almost every single person I have met in my entire life to look for you."  
  
"And after seven months I heard a knock o my door, I opened it and I saw you there. You knelt on your knees..." she trailed off, Grissom continued, "To apologize for hurting you and beg you to come back."  
  
"I asked you to give me one good reason"  
  
"I hoped that telling you how much I love you would be enough"  
  
"And it was." She ended it with a comforting smile on her face, "Gil, knowing that was enough reason for me to come back, and feeling it now is more than enough reason for me to stay and never leave."  
  
Grissom sighed and nodded. Remembering what life was like in that seven months that she was gone tears were starting to form in his eyes, Catherine cupped his face and wiped the tear that fell from his blue eyes, "I will never leave you again. Till death do us part remember?"  
  
"Even death couldn't part me away from you." He replied with a smile feeling reassured that Catherine is his and always will be.  
  
"Good to know. Now come on we have to get ready for work" she said as she finished placing the items from the bag to the kitchen cabinets.  
  
It was a very long and tiring night. There were four crimes that came in. Grissom worked with Nick, Warrick and Sara were going solo, Catherine asked Greg to come with her since they have already hired someone to replace him in the DNA lab. All of them have pulled double shifts; Grissom didn't have a chance to even get a glimpse of his wife since they all speeded out to do their works, he entered his office and was about to call her when he saw another white paper lying flat on his desk. He felt another panic coming when he saw his name with her handwritten.  
  
Besides the fact that he still can't forget about what happened a year ago, he also has no idea where she is and this is all like a deja vu. A year ago on the very same day with this very same feeling of stress is when he found a letter from Catherine placed on his table the same position as the letter is now. Then he remembered the little talk they had earlier so he decided to read what was written. He sat on his chair, he took a deep breath before opening the letter then he read:  
  
Dear Gil,  
  
By the time you read this I would probably be ... in the car waiting for you – where else do you think? I have your spare key remember? I just want to let you know that not seeing you for the whole day made me miss you so, so much. I would always be here for you. I will never leave you no matter what. I will take care of you, of Lindsey and, guess who else I would be taking care of? Our soon-to-come- out baby. Yes Gil, we will be having our own little angel! Looks like Lindsey's dream is coming true, she's going to be a big sister! Oh, and Gil, I love you.  
  
All my Love, Catherine  
  
After reading this Grissom had a grin that he couldn't suppress. He ran to the parking lot and saw his wife in his car. Catherine saw the big grin in his face; he ran and opened the door. He sat in the driver's seat and faced Catherine; he didn't know what to say so he just hugged her.  
  
"I'd take it you read my letter?"  
  
"I can't believe it. I'm going to be a father!" he said proudly  
  
Grissom cupped her face and kissed her. "I love you very much" he said before letting go of her face, "And I love you too."  
  
Grissom turned to turn on the ignition. Catherine saw the white paper stocked in Grissom's pocket.  
  
"You just love that letter huh?"  
  
Grissom chuckled, "You had me worried at first you know"  
  
"And now?"  
  
"Now I think I would always anticipate to read the letter you leave lying on the table"  
  
"Mission complete"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well I just thought that, I was the one who caused you your fear on seeing my letter so I should also be the one to remove it"  
  
"And you did a very good job."  
  
"Yep. Ceasing Trauma"  
  
= END = 


End file.
